


Memoirs of a Woman of Pleasure

by bloomingbucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, alludes to smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingbucky/pseuds/bloomingbucky
Summary: You find an erotica novel in Bucky's to-read stack of books.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes x Reader, Bucky Barnes/Reader, Bucky Barnes/You, bucky barnes x you
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Memoirs of a Woman of Pleasure

“Didn’t your mother ever tell you not to hunch.” You playfully chirped as you caught sight of Bucky, nose buried in the current book he was reading. Bucky’s head popped up at the sound of your voice, a smile gracing his features once he saw you. 

“G-Guess not.” He chuckled as you began piling your book on the counter. “D-Did y-you enjoy those?” He asked as he stood up, starting to scan the book back in. 

“Yeah I really did, all the horror mystery ones were my favourites for sure.” You said as he stacked the books on the little trolly of book he had to reshelve. “I-I still think you need to r-read more of K-King’s work.” He said as you leaned your elbows on the counter. 

“His books are really scary though.” You chuckled as he pulled the sleeves of his sweater before crossing his arms over his broad chest. “I-I guess, but they’re w-worth the read.” He assured as you pursed your lips in thought. 

“Got any recommendations?” You smirked knowing full well that he had recommendations for any and every author you could think of. 

Bucky’s smile got wider as he nodded his head enthusiastically before scrambling out from behind his desk and asking you to follow him. You went through rows and rows of book going further into the library as you admired just how Bucky managed to memorize almost the entire library. 

“I’d start with s-something like The Shining.” His voice brought you back to reality as you took the book from his outstretched hand making sure to lightly brush your fingers against his knowing it made him blush. 

“C’mon Barnes, lay it all on me.” You chuckled before he began reciting more of King’s more famous works before you finally decided on three; The Shining, Carrie, and of course, IT. 

“That should hold me down for a little while.” You said as you hugged the books to your chest before following Bucky back to his desk to check the books out. “I-Is there anything else t-that you need?” He asked as he finished scanning your library card. 

“Nope, that’s all.” You smiled grabbing your library card and then your books. “Thanks, Buck.” You said before retreating into your favourite corner of the library to start with some of the books. 

Still, you couldn’t help but get your mind off of Bucky. In fact, he was solely the reason you came to this library. It was out of your way and there was another much closer library to you. 

Your library had been doing some renovations over the summer a few months back and had ended up closing for a week straight so you had to find another library. The moment you stumbled into the one and your eyes landed on Bucky, you knew this was your new favourite library. 

You opened the cover of IT deciding it would be a good first book to start your King journey. Your eyes flickered up to where Bucky was sitting only to find him looking at you. The second your eyes met his head fell down as he scrambled to find something to do making you giggle. 

You and Bucky had been going in circles, playing the same game with each other, but neither of you had ever gone further than just flirting. You knew that Bucky was on the more shy and reserved type while you were a little more outgoing than him. You just didn’t wanna overwhelm him so you stayed silent and coming down to see him nearly everyday. 

You finally got Bucky out of your thoughts as you began the novel, quickly becoming entranced and soon enough, you had lost track of time only looking up to see the large clock on the wall reading nearly ten in the evening. 

“How is i-it?” Bucky’s voice asked as he came up to where you were, taking a seat beside you. “I’m terrified, but I can’t stop reading.” You chuckled as he smiled. “That’s h-how it is with him.” He said as you locked eyes with him. 

“You know,” you began, putting a bookmark in your book and closing it. “I think I’m gonna sign out one more book, is that okay?” You asked as you piled up your King novels. “O-Oh yeah o-of course.” Bucky stammered out, jumping out of his seat. 

You chuckled as you made your way through the bookshelves to find some sort of comedy to read before you fall asleep so IT wouldn’t haunt your dreams. Finally you came across some random novel that promised to leave you laughing for days. 

You doubted it, but anything was better than IT at this point. 

“Alright Buck, I’ve got it.” You said as he swirled around, placing his own stack of books on the counter before taking yours to scan it. “Alright,” he nodded. “Y-You’re all set to go,” he smiled as you grabbed the book, eyes ghosting over his own stack. 

Bucky was an avid reader, no doubt. He would always take a rather large stack of books home after almost every shift that he would occupy himself with, but this stack seemed a little off to you. 

“Hey can I look through your stack?” You asked, pointing a finger to his books. Bucky just nodded his head without a second thought as you placed the books in front of you stopping at a particularly interesting one. 

At that moment Bucky must’ve remembered what exactly was in his stack because he whipped around once more. “A-Actually wait n—” But it was too late because you were holding the novel in your hands, a smirk etched on your face. 

“Memoirs of a Women of Pleasure.” You read aloud as his face turned a deep shade of red as he looked between you and the erotica novel in your hands. “I-It’s not w-what it l-looks like.” He stuttered out grabbing the book from your hands. 

“Then what is it, Barnes?” You egged him on, absolutely loving the fact that he had a book full of, well, porn, in the stack he was planning on reading. Something about it made you almost tingle at the thought of him reading erotica novels. 

“I-I’m just h-holding it f-for a f-friend.” He tried to save himself, eyes avoiding your gaze. “Mhm, sure.” You smirked, rounding the corner of the desk so you were only a couple of inches away from him. 

“Well.” You said in a completely normal tone of voice. “I should get going.” You said, reaching over to grab your four books, tucking them against your chest. Bucky nodded, watching your every move suddenly aware at just how close you were to him. “But if you ever need anything, feel free to ask.” You whispered before spinning around and walking towards the doors. 

Bucky’s jaw dropped at your words, heart racing as he processed your words. “Night, Buck!” You yelled, leaning against the doors. A wave of confidence overcame him as he yelled a firm. “I’ll see you tomorrow, [Y/N].” Before dropping his left eye in a wink as he heard your giggle as you left the library. 

Hopefully he wouldn’t need the erotica novels soon enough.


End file.
